


The Dance Politic

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: A star-struck Heero finally confesses to Duo, who is now the mayor of L2.





	The Dance Politic

The Dance Politic 1/?  
by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Notes: This is likely a one-shot. Okay, not a one-shot.

 

Heero couldn’t say he understood politics. While he had kept to his vow of not killing anyone since the Marimaia bullshit, he didn’t suffer whining or stupidity easily. He had his shit together and he expected everyone else to pick up their packs and carry the fuck on. His job was to keep Relena safe. Her job was to talk weasels into acting like humans. 

They stood at the top of the stairs, her arm hooked around his, waiting to be announced. She wore a pale blue ball gown decorated with the tears of ten thousand emo fairies, for all he knew, but it sparkled like a disaster waiting to happen,. He never would have approved such a ridiculous thing. That was Wufei’s fucking fault. 

Relena patted his arm, smiled up at him, and he sighed. She was beautiful, not in a sexual magazine beautiful way, but like feeding the hungry, finding dawn after a bad battle, that kind of beautiful. “I know you didn’t want to come tonight. I bet ever other word in your thoughts is a cuss word, isn’t it?”

“Not that frequent,” he admitted, lips twitching towards an almost smile. “I don’t see why Wufei couldn’t have accompanied you. He would do anything for you, you know. You should consider mating with him.”

Relena slapped Heero’s arm in time with her mouth snapping shut. “You need to spend more time with people and less time going over security details.”

“Presenting Madam President Relena Darlian accompanied by Colonel Heero Yuy.” A trumpet sounded and Heero and Relena descended towards the ball. 

She tugged him closer and he allowed it. “Speaking of people, I would like you to entertain and provide security for L2’s Mayor. He is on Earth for an experimental medical treatment. It’s important to the long term health of the ESUN if L2 joins more fully into our union.” 

He kept his face the polite smile as they continued down the stairs. “I’m not an escort. I can provide you with contact information, should you wish to accommodate the mayor in such a way. A sick old man may be a little bit expensive to accommodate, in such a way.” 

“It needs to be you. I don’t think he’d let anyone else that close to him. He’s a little skittish. Also, he’s not old,” Relena said, her voice bubbling with excitement, as she kept some information from him. 

With only half a dozen steps to go, she stopped and pointed casually towards the orchestral pit 

Heero’s breath caught. 

“See, I thought you might be interested,” Relena teased with a giggle. “I know you, Heero, but if you’d rather I find a personal companion from the diplomatic corps, I can send someone to do that.”

“No,” Heero said, fairly trembling where he stood on the stairs. 

Duo wore a black tuxedo with a deep blue trim down the slacks, around his cuffs. The collar he wore fanned out in an almost Elizabethan way, but lay down in back to accommodate his braid, which reached almost to the end of his tails. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was on Earth,” Heero accused, not taking his eyes off Duo.

“And miss that look on your face or give you a chance to run for high ground again? Never. You should go talk to him, consider mating.”

As Heero’s mouth snapped shut he realized it had hung open. “Two men can’t mate.” 

“Nonsense. The act reaffirms a bond of reciprocal altruism.”

“I can’t,” Heero said, taking a slow steadying breath. “I’m your security detail.” 

“Actually Cassius and Cora are both here. I would like to dance with Wufei, without you making him feel self conscious, so if you could go enjoy Duo’s company. He’s scheduled to be on Earth for a month. Consider yourself attached to him for the duration.”

In that moment, Heero looked more like a boy than a jaded military officer. “Really?”

“Really. I understand he requested to see the Grand Canyon in North America.”

“I can take him,” Heero said, the rules and order of his world starting to break down.

“Yes, yes. Will you go please?”

“Has my work been unsatisfactory?”

“Of course not! Heero you are my dear friend and I desire for you to talk to our mutual friend. Don’t be afraid. He’ll be happy to be with you.”

They had slowly made it to the ballroom floor by then, but Heero held onto Relena’s are a little longer. “Should I just go over to him and tell him, Relena, what do I say to him? What if he doesn't remember me? Is he really sick? Why is he sick?”

“Oh my goodness,” Relena said, elegantly using a bit of Wu Fei's martial arts training to extract her arm and push Heero to arm’s length away. “You just walk right up to him and say hello, then tell him what you want to tell him. It’s that simple. It’s not hard. You’ll do fine.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Oh my,” Relena said as she pulled one of her elbow length gloves up a bit. “No. You don’t need someone to hold your hand, Heero. You’re an adult and very competent.” 

Wufei arrived then, in Chinese formal wear. “Good evening.” 

“Good evening, Wufei,” Relena said, glowing a little. “You look very handsome.” 

“You are the light that lifts the stars from the void, my lady,” Wufei said, bowing slightly, drawing her gloved fingers to his lips. 

“Wufei, I need to go talk to Duo. Come with me,” Heero said, face deadpan.

“But I do believe that is the sound of a waltz starting,” Wufei said, stepping back, Relena’s hand in his, as he moved towards the dance floor. “Sorry, Yuy, I must pay tribute to beauty and wisdom as it graces my unworthy being. Just go talk to him, say what you mean.”

Heero watched them go, watched them disappear into the dancers. His mouth felt dry. What was it wanted to say anyway? ‘Duo, you are the twilight that renews my faith in tomorrow.’ ‘Duo, you are forward motion in my gunpowder.’ ‘Duo, when I think about you, my mind gets all jumbled and I know myself an idiot.’

The trip across the ballroom wasn’t nearly as long as Heero would have liked, but then he was standing next to Duo. Duo was a little taller than he was now. Had it really been nearly ten years since he’d seen him? His heart raced just exactly like it had before and he wanted to touch that braid with all of his being.

“Hey, Heero,” Duo said, not looking away from the orchestra. “Why are you sweating and your heart racing? Something going on?”

“Hi,” Heero said, voice unsteady.

“Hi,” Duo said again.

“I’m Colonel Heero Yuy.” 

Duo turned to face him then, grinning ear-to-ear, but his eyes unfocused, looking like he had universes in them, and Heero wondered if they looked like that because he was in love with Duo. “I’m Duo Maxwell. Nice ta meet ya, ‘Ro.” 

“Will you marry me,” Heero stammered, hands clasping together in front of his heart. 

“Oh,” Duo said. “That wasn’t what I was expecting, but okay. Sure, Heero. I’ll marry you.”

“You will?”

“Sure. I thought we were going to date and fuck first, but I was hoping for something with you. I’ll do marriage first. I’m not a virgin. That gonna be a problem.”

“Nope,” Heero said. The feeling rising in him was something he didn’t know a name for but it felt like his blood had turned to champagne and the stars were really in Duo’s eyes. “I love you.” 

Duo held out his hand, a little away from Heero’s hands. “What say we start with a dance. Can you dance, Heero?”

“Yeah, I can dance.” Heero took Duo’s hand and guided him back towards the dance floor, trying to be elegant and graceful like Wufei, but he felt like an awkward teenager when he wrapped his arm around the small of Duo’s back. 

Duo pressed his hand to Heero’s chest. “Your heart rate is 136, ‘Ro. Are you frightened?”

“Terrified,” Heero said, guiding Duo’s hand out to the side. The slipped into the stream of dancers with a flawless ease that neither of them felt.


End file.
